Friend to Friend
by Royal Detective
Summary: Cedric takes a secret trip to Rudistan to not only thank Greylock for his involvement in the amethyst incident but to discuss another subject. What will such a discussion contain? Will Greylock be stuck in the past.? Is Greylock the Grand gone for good? Please read and review!


_**A/N:**_ Sorry for not updating earlier. A few days after the 20th my parent's and I had went on a little vacation during the weekend to celebrate their wedding anniversary and ever since then I've been busy or tired. Tomorrow, I'll have to attend a few parties and Sunday will be our sunrise service at church we do each year for Easter so hopefully, after that I'll have my weekends back to normal. Hope you enjoy this story. Please read and review.

* * *

 _ ** Friend**_ _ **to Friend**_

Silence was the only sound filling the castle of Rudistan, it's halls and rooms seemed to only hold the memory of what once was now. Memories of ballroom music, laughter and dancing figures swept across the brunette haired-sorcerer's mind as he remembered it all. But while there may have been happy memories there were also the sad times that lingered behind it.

Greylock clutched the armrest of his throne, closed his eyes. What had made him turn on his own kingdom, what had happened to the person he use to be? The reasons were forgotten. All the man could do now was try to push back the pain he felt inside himself.

Ever since he had dethroned his employer the rest and peace of mind had left him. He kept getting visits of his love Juliana and she had been begging him to fix what he had done wrong but he would not see to that request, he had mission to fulfill. He needed to do what King Magnus couldn't but right now it seemed impossible.

 _ **"Please Greylock, why can't you do the right thing. Can you not see that you are hurting the kingdom you had once pledged loyalty to? Why must you continue on going down this path?" Juliana asked as her lips trembled and tears slid down her face. "Seeing you in this power hungry state is breaking my heart!"**_

 _ **"Juliana..." Greylock trailed off as he tried to reach out and try to wipe her tears away but when his hand was about to touch her the hand slid right through her face making the man angry.**_

His grip on the armrests became tighter as he recalled the last time she had visited him. He didn't want this happen but he had to do it. How else was he was going to make a point?

"How does it feel to be sitting on your own throne, Greylock?"

Opening his eyes he saw Cedric standing at the bottom of the stairs. His brown orbs baring a curious but a humors look in them. What was he doing here of all places?

"Lonely," Greylock answered. "I don't suppose you came here to make me give Rudistan back to Magnus...because if you are I suggest leaving."

"I'm not. That's for you to decide." Cedric answered back. "I merely came here to talk. I wanted to thank you for helping Sofia a few weeks ago. If your involvement hadn't occurred in our amethyst incident I would have killed Sofia and conquered a dream I no longer wanted."

"Don't thank me..." Greylock said as he stood up from his throne and walked down to meet with his longtime friend and rival. "The one you should be thanking is Juliana. I didn't know what was going on until she warned me. And I didn't really want to get in the middle of a situation that was not my problem but considering how I cannot give up Rudistan I thought maybe helping you out this once would make Juliana happy. I still hold some part of a friendship we have but that is not important to me right now."

When the men were face to face the enchancian sorcerer shook his head and looked back up at him. "You know that will not make her happy completely."

"I know," He said looking down sadly "but I still have a plan to fulfill. Juliana may not see it now but my plan is going to make a positive impact on the world."

Cedric wished Greylock would wake up to the reality of what he was doing. What made his bright, jester-like chum be lead down a dark path? What happened to make this man believe this takeover would turn anything negative in his life into a positive reality?

Whatever happened to him Cedric knew Greylock needed to be shown the light again just like Sofia had done with him. But how could such a thing be possible when the only light this man ever had was dead, the spirit herself had been trying to get him to wake-up. Was Greylock the Grand lost forever?

"You know,I once knew this kid who had a child-like heart. He loved pulling pranks on me and he sometimes would get sassy at his teachers just for the fun of it..." Cedric ran a gloved hand over his silver-haired bags and smirked. "but he also brought happiness to lives."

Greylock smiled and closed his eyes. He very well knew who Cedric was talking about. "I believe he even started a few food fights with you too, didn't he?"

"Yes," Cedric nodded. "when the cafeteria made marshmallow sprouts he would."

"So whatever happened to this kid?"

"Oh, he grew up to be a high praised royal sorcerer and has tried to out do me in a magical competition. He still even makes mispronunciation of my name to this day. Now it seems he is lost...he can't seem to find his way back to what his life use to be." Cedric said as he turned away from Greylock.

Hearing that last phrase made the man surprised. Did the enchacian sorcerer really believe he was lost?

"But you know I believe he will come back one day. I know he's a strong sorcerer who won't let darkness and a former teacher control his future."

"Cedric..." Greylock tried to answer back but it seemed his voice had failed him at the moment. The sorcerer took off his monocle and ran his free hand over his face but all of a sudden felt a hand on his shoulder. Did he dare look up?

"Just try to look for that same child inside, Greylock. He was what made you...you. Juliana is in love with that person inside you...not what you are showing yourself to be."

After a long silence the hand was removed from his shoulder. When he looked up Cedric was gone. Greylock then fell to his knees on the floor.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I know this story is short and the grammar may not be as good as my last story but I wanted to get this story out to make up for absence. I am not sure if I'll be updating tomorrow but we'll see how it goes.


End file.
